Bored?
by dark-treeko-princess
Summary: The gang was hanging out...but they were sooooooo bored! well...until Kairi called. Then she opened a can of CRAZYNESS! They have a rockin party where everything is nuts!


Me: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.... sadly...but I do own one thing in this fan fiction! YAY! I own Kairi because Kairi is ...me! She can fuse her body with aeons (the summoning monsters from the final fantasy series) but is my complete opposite... so without further interruption, let the story begin!

Bored...?

Phone rings

Kurama: Hello? Oh, hi Kairi! ...Yes...yes...sounds like fun...ok... bye! Hangs up

It was a boring day at Kurama's house. All the boys were there, hoping something will happen... and finally Kairi called.

Yusuke: What's up with Kairi?

Kurama: She is having a house party tonight and is inviting everybody she knows!

Yusuke: So basically... HOUSE PARTY!!!!!!!!!

Kuwabara: YEAH!!!

Hiei: What is a... "House party"?

Kurama: A house party is when somebody invites all of their friends over to their house and party. It usually gets out of control.

Hiei liked the "out of control" part and had no problem going with them. So later that night...

Kairi: WELCOME! So happy you could make it!

Yusuke: Are we the only ones here? Where is everyone else?

Kairi: sniff They all called in sick... so you guys are here to party with me!

All: -.-;; sits down in living room

Yusuke: Well... now what?

Kairi: Well... I did buy food and drinks for everyone. But I guess they are all useless...

Yusuke: Great! Now we have them all to ourselves!

Hiei: DID YOU GET CHOCOLATE?!?

Kairi: Yea... why?

Hiei: draws sword Give me the candy and nobody dies

Kairi: O.O hands candy over to Hiei

Hiei: mmmmmmmmmm...

Kairi: Now what?

Kuwabara: Hey! Yusuke told me you have pretty cool video games! Can we play them now?

Kairi: sniffle No...

Kurama: Why not?

Kairi: Because it is still broken from the last time Hiei and I played it...

Hiei: Well, the stupid fish shouldn't have eaten me! It deserved to be sliced in half by my kantana!

Yusuke: Perfect! Now what will we do?

Kairi: I know! How about truth or dare?

Hiei: O.O NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Kairi: Why not?

Kuwabara: Because he's chicken!

Hiei: NO! Because of bad experiences...

Kairi: giggles How about spin the bottle?? Thinking of Kurama

Kurama: Er... I don't think we could...

Kairi: WHAT?!? WHY?!?

Kurama: Because you are the only girl

Kairi: Darn it...lets play a new game! It's called "Eleven"

Yusuke: Eleven?

Hiei: How do you play that?

Kairi: We all sit in a circle and choose someone to start counting. We each say the next number in order until we reach eleven. Whoever gets eleven is out.

Hiei: Hn... Pitifully simple

Yusuke: One problem...

Kairi: sigh what now?

Yusuke: Kuwabara cannot count past five.

Kuwabara: WHAT?!? YES I CAN! 1...2...3...4...5... um...5...lets see...8?

Kairi: Well, he is busy... now what?

Doorbell rings

Kairi: jumps up I GOT IT!

She runs to the door and sees...

Kairi: PAN! YOU MADE IT! I thought you were sick...

Pan: Nah... I thought this was gonna stink but I was so bored at home so I decided to come here

Kairi: Gee.... Thanks. Guys, this is Pan. She is my best friend, but she is only human. She isn't demon at all.

Pan: What are we doing now?

Kairi: We didn't decide yet...

Botan: Maybe I can help

Kairi: YAY! BOTAN!

Yusuke: sarcastically hooray...Botan...woo hoo... now what?

Pan: What about playing with the telephone?

Kairi: YOU MEAN PRANK CALLS?!? YAY!

Hiei: You mean that annoying thing that rings and doesn't stop until you talk into it?

Yusuke: pops up I know! How about we have a soda-drinking contest?

Kairi: Hm... SODA IT IS!

Pan: Nobody out drinks me!

Kairi: Shouldn't we let Kuwabara play?

Kuwabara: Hold on... 5...6...9? No no no...um...

Kairi: Never mind...

Hiei: Baka...

Pan: LETS GO!

So all of them drown themselves in soda and the madhouse lets loose...

Pan: Jumps onto table with Kairi YEAH! WE CAN-CAN DO THE CAN-CAN!!

Both: on table dancing the can-can

Yusuke: laughs so hard, he falls out chair

Hiei: HEY PAN! CATCH MEEEEEE!!!!! Jumps off chair at Pan

Pan: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Catches Hiei

Kairi: jumps onto floor Ballet! jumps around like a ballerina

Kurama: DO THE FUNKY CHICKEN!! Dancing the funky chicken

Kuwabara: 5...6...7...8...9...um...9....

Botan: Oh, I like to live in America, always to be in america, lalalalalalala singing songs from West Side Story

Pan: PLEï, GRAND JETï¥, and spin!!!!!!! Spinning while holding Hiei

All: jumps onto table RIVERDANCE! All start river dancing

Kairi: stops um...guys? Why did the chicken cross the road?

All: I dunno, why?

Kairi: Aw... I was hoping you guys would know...

Kurama: snaps out of sugar high stance Oh my...guys! Listen! The police are outside! Quick! Do something!

All: Ok...

Cop: walks in Is everything ok in here?

All: BLUE STEEL! All do the blue steel pose from Zoolander

Cop: OO okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Backs out slowly

Kurama: Well... that is one way...

The party was pretty out of control...

Kurama: HEY! Hiei! Off the curtains! NOW! Yusuke! Ugh... not on the rug...BOTAN! DON'T- crash! touch that...

Kairi: HEY GUYS! I feel like singing, so its karaoke time! I am going to sing the song from Kingdom Hearts!

All: BOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Kairi: You all suck! Ok! Singing You're giving me, too many things lately, you're all I need; You smiled at me, and said-

Botan joining Kairi: singing Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we get older you'll understand what I meant when I said no, I don't think life is quite that simple-

Botan, Pan, and Kairi: singing chorus When you walk away, you don't hear me say, Please, oh baby don't go, simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, its hard to let it go

Botan, Pan, Hiei, and Kairi: singing The daily things that keep us all busy, Are confusing me, That's when you came to me and said-

Botan, Pan, Hiei, Kurama, and Kairi: singing Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you will understand its enough when I say so, and maybe some things are that simple- repeats chorus

Botan, Pan, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kairi: singing Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on, regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothings like before OH!

All: YAY!

The next morning-

Kairi: Ugh... my head... Who got the license plate of the truck that hit me last night?

Botan: My throat... feels so... ugh

Pan: yawn that was sooooo fun!

Kurama: wakes up Huh?

Pan: So....

All: We all feel terrible!

Pan: Again tonight?

All: You bet!

Two days later...

Kuwabara: HEY GUYS! I GOT IT! IT GOES 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...um.. darn ... I always get stuck at this part! Um...10...I wrote it somewhere... turns around and drops sticky note with the number 11 written on it

All: anime fall

THE END!

Me: Did you like it? This story is only one chapter long...so this is it. Please read and review so I could learn how to improve. Suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
